Lumière écarlate
by Liyada
Summary: Juste un petit texte, sur les événements qui ont ébranlés notre pays un vendredi treize novembre. 13/11/15
1. Chapter 1

_**Lumière écarlate.**_

 _Bip._

 _Bip._

 _Bip._

Le bipage régulier des deux moniteurs cardiaque résonnait dans la chambre d'hôpital.

 _Bip._

 _Bip._

 _Bip._

Deux hommes, un blond et un châtain, qui avait l'air de dormir. Si seulement…

 _Bip._

 _Bip._

 _Bip._

Leur teint était cadavérique. La seule preuve prouvant qu'ils respiraient encore était le peu de buée qui apparaissait à chacune de leur expiration sur le masque de l'assistance respiratoire. Diverse machines et intraveineuse étaient reliés à leurs corps. Effrayant.

 _Bip._

 _Bip._

 _Bip._

Deux chaises, deux personnes . Un grand blond au visage autoritaire, une brune à la peau bronzé. L'un qui veillait en répondant rapidement à quelque messages, l'autre qui lâchait régulièrement des jurons en regardant son téléphone.

 _Bip._

 _Bip._

 _Bip._

Leur regard se croisèrent. La même question passa dans leur yeux.

 _Bip._

 _Bip._

 _Bip._

 _Comment ça avait pu se terminer comme ça ?_

 _13/11/15_

 _\- ALLEZ LES BLEUS !_

 _\- LEBENDIG DIE MANNSCHAFT !_

 _France et Allemagne, depuis leur tribune, encourageait leurs équipes de foot respective. La tension était à son comble. Le match amical avait commencé au Stade de France depuis une dizaine de minute, et les deux personnifications se chamaillait gentiment pour leur favoris. Puis un détonation sourde. Un pétard, supposa l'allemand._

 _Il retourna son attention vers le match, mais remarqua rapidement que son homologue français s'était tu. Il entendit une seconde déflagration pendant qu'il se retourna vers l'autre blond. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise._

 _Son collègue était affalé dans son siège, mou, sans aucune énergie. Il haletait, tremblait, un filet de sang s'écoulant de se bouche, les yeux hagard et terrifié. Un sursaut d'énergie du français surprit le germanique. France écarquilla les yeux, un spasme agita son corps. Une violente quinte de toux le plia en deux. Sa main, qu'il avait porté à sa bouche, était couverte de sang. Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites, il s'évanouit et tomba par terre, sous le regard affolé d'Allemagne._

 _13/11/15_

 _\- Hé, le parisien, il est où mon pieux ?_

 _\- Comment j'aurai pu t'en préparer un vu que tu squatte chez moi sans prévenir, Marseille ?_

 _\- Oh, c'est bon… J'ai besoin de vacance, là, avec toutes les fusillades, les morts, les trafics… Alors je me suis dit : quoi de mieux qu'aller casser les c****** de mon cher rival !_

 _\- Je te remercie vraiment de l'attention, vraiment…_

 _\- Mais de rien, moi aussi je t'aime !_

 _\- Tss…_

 _Marseille prenait ses aise dans le salon de Paris, alors que celui-ci était en train de s'activer pour prépare un lit à la marseillaise. C'était bien son jour, pensa ce dernier. Entre sa mairie qui lui avait donné une charge de paperasse immense et cette marseillaise qui venait lui finir en beauté cette journée… Il quitta la pièce pour la salle de bain-débara où il avait toujours un lit de camp en réserve._

 _La brunette vit le parisien disparaître dans le couloir. Elle savait qu'il allait cherché son lit de rechange. Mais hors de question qu'elle aille l'aider, à ça non ! Elle entendit tout à coup un bruit sourd, comme un objet qui tombe. Ce maladroit de parisien avait du faire tomber un objet, supposa-t-elle. Elle en profita pour lui lancer un pique :_

 _\- Eh le parisien, t'es incapable d'aller quelque part sans faire des boulettes ?_

 _Le silence qu'elle eut en retour lui fit froncer les sourcils. Normalement, son rival aurait déjà du lui répondre. Mais pas un bruit. Elle cria :_

 _\- Quoi, Paris, t'as tellement honte que tu veux rien dire ?!_

 _Toujours aucune réponse. Elle commença à être inquiète, même si elle tentait de se persuader que « non elle ne ce souciait pas de lui et qu'il avait autant d'importance pour elle qu'un déchet ». Mais avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était dans le couloir, s'écriant « Tu fous quoi, Paris, putain ! ». Elle arriva dans la salle de bain, et fut comme paralysée en trouvant son rival sur le sol, les yeux écarquillé par la terreur, recroquevillé, tremblant et marmonnant des mots compréhensible de lui seul. Des tâches de liquides carmins recouvrait les vêtements du jeune homme, deux autres tâches de la même couleur sur le front. Du sang, le sang de Paris, comprit Marseille, en état de choc. Elle n'osa s'approcher de lui que de longue seconde plus tard, alors qu'il venait de perdre connaissance. Elle courut vers lui, le secouant en lui demandant plusieurs fois :_

 _\- Hé oh, qu'est ce qui t'arrive, putain ! Répond, Paris !_

 _Rien à faire. Alors elle appela l'un des médecins qui connaissaient le statut de Paris et elle, et attendit l'arrivée des secours en faisant les cent pas dans le salon de son rival._

 _13/11/15_

\- Je vais aller voir les autres. Je sais qu'ils sont dans le couloir et qu'ils n'attendent que des nouvelles, déclara Allemagne.

\- Je reste avec ces deux imbéciles. Putain…

Le germanique sortit de la chambre d'hôpital où France et Paris étaient soignés. Un attroupement se forma tout de suite autour de lui. Plusieurs régions et grande ville était là, Picardie avec ses oreilles de chat rabaissé sur sa tête, les indépendantistes et leurs chefs-lieus dont le visage trahissait l'inquiétude France et Paris, même si ils restaient dans le déni, PACA qui hurlait qu'il allait « botter le cul de ces enfoirés » avec un pistolet dans la main, les jumeaux normand qui aiguisait leurs haches, Aquitaine et Centre qui avaient sortis leurs épées, et tous les autres… Et puis, les autres nations aussi étaient là. Les deux frères italiens, le nord agitant un drapeau blanc, le sud serrant ses poings à s'en faire mal, et ils dirent en même temps :

\- Ve~, comment va grande fratello Francia ?

\- Cet inebetito à intérêt à aller bien, putain !

 _13/11/15_

 _\- Fratello, tu veux des pasta ?_

 _\- Pourquoi on mangerai pas une pizza, plutôt ?_

 _\- Ve~ Pasta !_

 _\- Pizza !_

 _Les jumeaux italiens se chamaillait pour leur repas, ne savant pas quoi manger. Et Feliciano avança l'argument ultime :_

 _\- Ve~ Si je fais des pasta, tu n'auras pas à faire à manger, fratello, puisse que je suis celui qui cuisinera._

 _\- Ok, il est tard, alors grouille toi !_

 _\- Sì, fratello !_

 _Romano s'installa dans le canapé pendant que son frère partit dans la cuisine. Italie du Sud trouva la télécommande de la télé sous un tas de coussin et s'empressa de l'allumer. Son regard fut tout de suite attiré par le titre qui défilait en bas de l'écran. Il se sentit soufflé, et demanda à son frère d'une voix blanche :_

 _\- Tu peux venir Feli, s'il te plaît ?_

 _Surprit par la politesse de son frère, Italie du Nord s'empressa de le rejoindre. Il poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant la télé._

 _Attentats à Paris._

 _13/11/15_

\- Il est dans le coma, avec Paris…

\- Tu sais si il se réveillera bientôt, Bruder ? Demanda Prusse, surexcité.

\- Mi amigo, dit moi que oui ! Ajouta Espagne, dans le même état que son ami teuton.

Les deux meilleurs amis du français, piaffant d'impatience...

 _13/11/15_

 _\- Et voilà de la bonne Poulaner, ramené par mon awesome personne ! S'écria Prusse._

 _\- Voilà de quoi finir la soirée en beauté, mi amigo !_

 _Les deux amis du Bad Touch Trio organisait une soirée entre amis, même si Francis était absent, partis voir le match France-Allemagne avec son ami allemand. L'ancien chevalier teutonique soupçonnait d'ailleurs les deux blonds souhaiter plus que de l'amitié entre eux deux, même si aucun des deux ne l'avoueraient…_

 _Espagne sortit un film de sa poche, un film d'horreur sortit récemment, pour le regarder avec son ami. Tout sourire, il alluma la télé sans regarder l'écran, et mus le DVD dans son lecteur. N'écoutant même pas la télé, il allait mettre le film en route, mais fut interrompu par Prusse qui s'écria :_

 _\- Scheiße ! Spannien, laisse la télé ?_

 _\- ¿ Qué?_

 _Écoutant enfin la télé, Espagne sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, en entendant ses mots fatidique, les souvenirs de mars 2004 ressurgissant dans son esprit. Pas encore…_

 _Attentats à Paris._

 _13/11/15_

\- Je ne sais pas. En 2004, la mort de 191 de tes gens t'avait laissé dans le coma pendant quasiment une semaine… Et il y a déjà 129 morts, Spannien…

\- Ce bloody frog va pas se laisser abattre, marmonna Angleterre. Il y a que moi qui a le droit de lui faire vraiment mal.

\- Je vais montrer en quoi s'en prendre à un de mes amis peut-être mauvais pour la santé, déclara froidement Écosse en faisant craquer ses poings.

\- Ça fait longtemps que Dolly n'a pas joué avec des humains, je suis sur qu'elle en serait très contente, ajouta Pays de Galles.

-Après avoir vu rouge, on va leur faire voir vert, firent les deux Irlande d'un air complice.

La fratrie britannique, à l'esprit vengeur…

 _13/11/15_

 _\- C'était sympa de réunir toute la famille, mais…_

 _Irlande regardait sa cher fratrie s'invectiver autour de la table. Royaume-Unis, royaume de la discordance, oui… L'irlandais était venu rendre visite à son frère Angleterre, et ce dernier avait déclarer (plutôt décréter, selon Écosse) que tous les enfants de Britannia se devait d'être là. Mais (comme d'habitude), cela avait finis par une dispute générale des représentants du Royaume-Unis, auquel Irlande ne prenait plus part depuis son indépendance. Et autant il adorait ses frères, autant il commençait à en avoir vraiment marre…_

 _Irlande du nord, remarquant la situation dans laquelle il mettait son jumeau,n'hésita pas à invoquer sa magie pour arrêter Angleterre, Écosse et Pays de Galle. Il était beaucoup plus direct._

 _Irlande déclara devoir partir, mais Angleterre voulu le retenir pour qu'il dorme chez lui. I L'albion bloquait d'ailleurs la porte quand son téléphone sonna. Voyant qu'il s'agissait de son premier ministre, il décrocha :_

 _\- Hello, Mister Cameron ?_

 _\- Hello, England. Est-ce que vous avez vu ?_

 _\- De quoi parlez vous ?_

 _\- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas allumé la télé. Il y a eu… No, il y a des attentats en France à ce moment même. On parle pour le moment de six attaques, avec un bilan provisoire qui n'arrête pas de s'alourdir._

 _\- What ?!_

 _\- Des kamikazes et des fusillades. Je n'en sais pas plus. Je pensais qu'il valait mieux vous prévenir…_

 _\- Thank you, Mister Cameron. Je vais tout de suite aller voir ce bloody frog. Goodbye._

 _Angleterre raccrocha et enfila rapidement son manteau. Son regard s'était assombris. Irlande demanda :_

— _Qu'est ce qu'il y a, England?_

 _Les quatre frère regardait l'albion. Celui-ci lâcha du bout des lèvres, avant de quitter sa maison :_

 _\- Attentats. A Paris._

 _13/11/15_

\- Mais les terroristes sont mort…

\- Pas tout à fait, s'exclama Belgique. Certaines de ses enflures sont chez moi ! Ils vivent et se sont réfugiés chez moi !

\- Calme-toi, Bella… soupira Pays-Bas

-Je te rappelle que France est notre demi-frère, Lars !

\- On sait sœurette, mais la police est déjà en train de s'en occuper, non ? répondit Luxembourg. Laissons faire les choses, nous ne pouvons rien faire à notre échelle, à part soutenir France.

La fratrie BeNeLux, les demi-frères et sœur du français…

 _13/11/15_

 _\- A table ! Appela Belgique._

 _La fratrie BeNeLux était réunis tous ensemble, pour un de ces week-end qu'ils passaient régulièrement en famille. Pays-Bas et Luxembourg était arrivé un peu plus d'une heure auparavant,et s'étaient installés dans leurs chambres réservé tandis que Belgique finissait de préparer le repas. Même si 22 heures étaient passés, ils tenaient toujours à leur repas du vendredi soir où ils discutaient de tout et n'importe quoi._

 _Les deux garçons étaient en train de se servir quand le téléphone de Belgique sonna. Interloqué, car on l'appelait rarement à des heures aussi tardives, elle décrocha sans regarder qui l'appelait :_

 _\- Hallo, ici…_

 _\- Belgique, c'est horrible ! S'écria une voix féminine à l'autre bout du combiné. Tu as vu à la télé ? C'est terrible, c'est horrible, c'est une horreur, c'est pas possible !_

 _\- Lille ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- Tu n'as pas allumé la télé ? Non, c'est vrai, tes frères sont là… Il y a eu un attentat ! Encore ! À Paris ! On parle d'au moins une quarantaine de mort, et c'est encore provisoire ! Ça n'arrête pas de s'alourdir ! Charlie Hebdo en janvier, le 26 juin et ses trois attentats dans le monde, l'attaque du Thalys en août… C'est quoi cette année de merde ? Pourquoi ? On a fait quoi, au juste ?! Et l'année est pas finie ! Il y en a…_

 _\- Lille, calme toi… C'est sérieux ? Tu sais où est Francis ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Bon sang, c'est pas possible…_

 _\- Si ! Je crois qu'il est à Paris, avec Allemagne… Je te laisse, je dois partir pour Paris. C'est horrible…_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas. On arrive. Il doit encore y avoir un train à cette heure-ci. Au pire, on prendra la voiture. A toute à l'heure._

 _Belgique raccrocha, tremblante comme une feuille. Ses frères lui demandèrent la raison de cet appel qui lui causait tant d'émotions. Elle répondit, les yeux humides :_

 _-Un… Il y aurait… Un attentat, à Paris… Il y aurait plus de quarante morts… Et c'est que provisoire…_

 _13/11/15_

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ?! Quand France se réveillera, je lui montrerait que les héros, dont moi, vont sauver sa patrie, s'écria USA.

\- Alfred, calme-toi ! Luxembourg l'a déjà dit, on ne peut rien faire, à part être là ! Et c'est bien le plus important ! La France est le pays le plus libre que je connaisse, où le brassage de culture est énorme, où le peuple peut croire en ce qu'il veut, ou ne croire en rien, où il est libre ! Les dirigeants ne sont soumis à personne, si ce n'est au peuple ! Je sais qu'il se relèvera, qu'il sera fort, qu'il vivra, comme il sait si bien le faire ! S'écria Canada.

Les jumeaux nord-américain, deux contraires qui se complète…

 _13/11/15_

 _-Hey Matt ! Le héros à ramené des hamburger !_

 _\- C'est gentil, Al, mais je préférerais des pancakes avec du sirop d'érable…_

 _\- Qui est tu ?_

 _\- Je suis Canada…_

 _USA était venu pour le week-end chez son jumeau (le terme débarqué en fanfare à treize heure pour venir squatter était mieux adapté à la situation). Canada ne s'en était même pas étonné. A quoi bon, ce n'était pas la première fois, et sûrement pas la dernière… L'hymne américain sortit tout à coup de la poche de états-uniens. Celui-ci le sortit avec enthousiasme et vit que son président avait prononcé un discours qui avait été très suivit, même à la télé. Sans se gêner, il prit ses écouteurs et mis en marche la vidéo où il pourrait voir cette allocution si soutenue. Canada, habitué au comportement de son frère, ne dit rien, songeant à son lit si douillet d'où l'américain l'avait tiré…_

 _Mais il remarqua quand même que l'américain, à la fin de la vidéo, avait une drôle de tête, et triturait son téléphone, nerveux. Alfred surfa un peu sur Internet, principalement des média, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de seconde en seconde. A la fin, il serrait ses poings tellement fort que ses phalanges en était blanche. Matthew demanda :_

 _\- Que ce passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème à la Maison Blanche ?_

 _\- Non, pas là. Mais je vais partir. Enfin, tu vas sûrement venir aussi…_

 _\- Tu sais, je peux prendre mes propres décisions. Et là, j'ai plus envie de mon lit qu'autre chose._

 _\- Ouais. Mais je sais que tu viendras de toi même._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Très simple. Attentats à Paris, au moins quarante morts, et Francis ne répond pas à mes textos._

 _Matthew sentit ses jambes le lâcher._

 _13/11/15_

\- J'espère que tous les responsables de cette boucherie mourront dans d'atroce souffrance, et que mon ami ira bien, Kol Kol, fit Russie avec son sourire effrayant, une aura mauvaise l'entourant. Et je protégerai France en ne faisant qu'un avec lui, Kol Kol.

\- Vanya, ce n'est pas bien de souhaiter la mort des autres… Mais moi aussi, j'espère que Mr France ira bien, murmura timidement Ukraine.

L'alliance passé entre France et la famille soviétique avait laissé une profonde amitié entre eux…

 _13/11/15_

 _\- Vanya… Je sais tout çà, mais je dois prendre mon indépendance ! La guerre civile doit cesser, je ne veux plus des pro-russes ! S'il-te-plaît, convainc ton boss de cesser tout ça !_

 _\- Mais, grande-sœur, je dois devenir un avec tous le monde !_

 _\- Mais tu veux pas le faire avec Natalya…_

 _Russie et Ukraine discutaient au téléphone de tout et n'importe quoi, comme ils le faisaient souvent depuis la dissolution de l'URSS, même si ses derniers temps, la conversation avait la fâcheuse tendance de se porter sur le conflit qui opposait leur deux pays depuis bientôt deux ans. Toute l'horreur d'être une nation, qui amenait régulièrement des fratries à se déchirer…_

 _\- Oui, mais avec Natalya, ce n'est pas… Oh, je dois te laisser grande sœur, j'ai un double-appel de mon patron !_

 _\- D'a… Oh !_

 _\- Grande sœur ?_

 _\- Vas-y, j'ai aussi un appel de mon boss…_

 _Tout de suite, l'idée d'un retournement de situation dans la guerre qui les opposaient, ou l'idée d'un événement majeur dans le monde, leur traversa l'esprit. Ukraine déclara :_

 _\- On peut rester en ligne et répondre à nos boss avec nos portables…_

 _\- C'est ce qu'on va faire, grande sœur._

 _La sonnerie d'appel, identique pour les deux, résonna dans le combiné tandis qu'ils attendaient que leurs supérieurs décrochent, ce qu'ils firent moins de dix secondes plus tard. Et tandis que la nouvelle d'un attentat à Paris tombait, Russie et Ukraine sentait leur sang bouillir dans leurs veines…_

 _13/11/15_

\- Grand frère ira bien, j'en suis sur ! Il se laissera pas abattre, il est France, celui qui défend la liberté, l'égalité et la fraternité, après tout ! Cria Seychelles.

\- C'est pas comme si on s'inquiétait pour lui, ajouta Vietnam, bien que ses yeux démontrait le contraire.

\- Mais Mr France a déjà eu plusieurs attentats cette année, il doit être mal, songea à voix haute Liechtenstein.

\- En tout cas, si ces terroristes viennent chez moi, ils goutteront à ma poêle ! Fit Hongrie, serrant son arme.

\- Mon fusil est paré à tout moment si ils viennent dans le coin, arma Suisse.

\- Je vais exprimer ma colère, ajouta tranquillement Autriche, commençant à jouer du Chopin sur un piano électronique qu'il avait emmené avec lui.

 _13/11/15_

 _\- Mlle Hongrie, vous pensez qu'on devrait les enfermer dans la pièce et ne les laisser sortir que quand ils s'embrasseront passionnément ? Demanda Liechtenstein._

 _\- Non Lili, on va plutôt les faire manger d'abord, puis on les emmènera dans la grande chambre et tout se fera de lui même !_

 _\- Ah bon ?_

 _-Oui, répondit Seychelles, j'ai profité de la réputation de grand frère pour me procurer des aphrodisiaques avec Écosse. Quand ils auront manger ce qu'on leur aura concocter, ils tomberons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et on aura du yaoï à profusion !_

 _\- Mais pourquoi je suis venue, déjà…_

 _\- Parce que Taïwan est avec Japon et qu'on doit être quatre pour faire ce qu'on a prévu ! Contra Hongrie. Et ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas fait une soirée yaoï entre fille, non ? Même si tout le monde n'est pas là, c'est génial !_

 _Liechtenstein, Hongrie, Seychelles et Vietnam discutaient, tout en espionnant Autriche et Suisse qui se trouvait dans la pièce à côté. Les deux européennes avaient décidés de mettre les deux voisins ensemble, et avaient embarqué dans l'histoire une seychelloise plus qu'enthousiaste et une vietnamienne qui se demandait toujours comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans cette sombre affaire. Cette dernière préféra d'ailleurs laisser ses amis à leur manigance et alluma la télé. Quelque seconde, et le temps sembla s'être arrêter pour elle. Pendant de longue minute, elle ne fixa plus que l'écran qui annonçait cette terrible nouvelle, qui concernait celle que secrètement, elle considérait comme son deuxième grand frère. Elle entendit à peine les cris d'horreur de ses amies quand elles se tournèrent vers l'écran. Elle ne vit pas Autriche et Suisse arriver en courant pour voir ce qui se passait, et qui se figèrent devant l'écran. Elle n'entendit que ces mots, ne vis que ce titre, qui s'imprimèrent dans son esprit au fer rouge et la laissèrent comme vidé de toute énergie, ne pensant plus à rien d'autre qu'à ces mots._

 _Attentats à Paris._

 _13/11/15_

\- De toute façon, France se relèvera. En tant que nations, on a pas le choix, on doit rester fort, pour notre peuple, pour ne pas céder à la panique comme le veulent ces enflures. Ce ne serait que rentrer dans leur jeu, décréta Norvège, les yeux assombris, se remémorant les événements d'un certain mois de juillet 2011.

\- Ouais, la France ne doit pas céder. Elle doit continuer à vivre, comme elle le ferait normalement, même si la période qui s'annonce va être trouble, ajouta Danemark.

\- Mais je sais que ce que France va le plus redouter, ce sont les amalgames. A la base, l'islam est l'une des religions qui respecte le plus la vie. Ces terroristes n'ont pas le droit de se réclamer de l'islam ou d'une religion quelconque pour justifier leurs actes. Ils cherchent juste un prétexte pour extérioriser leur violence et faire régner la terreur. Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça, fit Finlande avec un air peiné.

\- C'types sont m'lades, répliqua Suède.

\- Enfin, la violence n'est pas une solution. A quoi ça sert, tout ça ? Questionna Islande.

\- A rien-aru. On ne peut pas comprendre leur logique de malade-aru, murmura Chine.

\- C'est quand même… A l'un de mes frères… Qu'ils s'en sont pris… marmonna à son tour Grèce.

\- Ces gars sont genre totalement timbrés, soupira Pologne.

\- Oui, il ne faut pas chercher la vengeance, mais à trouver comment les arrêter, rajouta Lituanie.

\- La liberté, ils connaissent pas de toute façon. C'est pour ça que Paris leur est insupportable : parce que c'est l'un des plus grand exemple de liberté et de mélange culturel qui existe dans le monde, s'exclama Turquie. Comme ils s'en sont à Tunisie parce que c'est l'un des pays qui a le mieux réussi sa reconstruction après le printemps arabe.

\- S'en prendre à un peuple parce que leur pays est libre, respectueux et laïque, c'est du n'importe quoi, lâcha le tunisien.

Tous se turent après cette phrase. L'ambiance était lourde, étouffante. Et puis, la voix timide de Japon se lança :

\- _Allons enfants de la patrie…_

Il fut rejoint sur le deuxième vers par Corée du Sud :

\- _Le jour de gloire est arrivé,_

Plus de cinq voix chantonnaient la phrase suivante :

\- _Contre nous de la tyrannie,_

Et tous les rejoignirent. Tous les pays, régions, départements, villes qui étaient là se mirent à chanter d'une seule et même voix :

\- _Entendez-vous dans nos campagnes  
Mugir ces féroces soldats?  
Ils viennent jusque dans vos bras.  
Égorger vos fils, vos compagnes!_

 _ _Aux armes citoyens  
Formez vos bataillons  
Marchons, marchons  
Qu'un sang impur  
Abreuve nos sillons__

 _Que veut cette horde d'esclaves  
De traîtres, de rois conjurés?  
Pour qui ces ignobles entraves  
Ces fers dès longtemps préparés?  
Français, pour nous, ah! quel outrage  
Quels transports il doit exciter?  
C'est nous qu'on ose méditer  
De rendre à l'antique esclavage!_

 _ _Aux armes citoyens  
Formez vos bataillons  
Marchons, marchons  
Qu'un sang impur  
Abreuve nos sillons__

 _Quoi ces cohortes étrangères!  
Feraient la loi dans nos foyers!  
Quoi! ces phalanges mercenaires  
Terrasseraient nos fils guerriers!  
Grand Dieu! par des mains enchaînées  
Nos fronts sous le joug se ploieraient  
De vils despotes deviendraient  
Les maîtres des destinées._

 _ _Aux armes citoyens  
Formez vos bataillons  
Marchons, marchons  
Qu'un sang impur  
Abreuve nos sillons__

 _ _Aux armes citoyens  
Formez vos bataillons  
Marchons, marchons  
Qu'un sang impur  
Abreuve nos sillons__

 _Tremblez, tyrans et vous perfides  
L'opprobre de tous les partis  
Tremblez! vos projets parricides  
Vont enfin recevoir leurs prix!  
Tout est soldat pour vous combattre  
S'ils tombent, nos jeunes héros  
La France en produit de nouveaux,  
Contre vous tout prêts à se battre._

 _ _Aux armes citoyens  
Formez vos bataillons  
Marchons, marchons  
Qu'un sang impur  
Abreuve nos sillons__

 _Français, en guerriers magnanimes  
Portez ou retenez vos coups!  
Épargnez ces tristes victimes  
À regret s'armant contre nous  
Mais ces despotes sanguinaires  
Mais ces complices de Bouillé  
Tous ces tigres qui, sans pitié  
Déchirent le sein de leur mère!_

 _ _Aux armes citoyens  
Formez vos bataillons  
Marchons, marchons  
Qu'un sang impur  
Abreuve nos sillons__

 _Nous entrerons dans la carrière  
Quand nos aînés n'y seront plus  
Nous y trouverons leur poussière  
Et la trace de leurs vertus  
Bien moins jaloux de leur survivre  
Que de partager leur cercueil  
Nous aurons le sublime orgueil  
De les venger ou de les suivre!_

 _ _Aux armes citoyens  
Formez vos bataillons  
Marchons, marchons  
Qu'un sang impur  
Abreuve nos sillons__

 _Amour sacré de la Patrie  
Conduis, soutiens nos bras vengeurs  
Liberté, Liberté chérie  
Combats avec tes défenseurs!  
Sous nos drapeaux, que la victoire  
Accoure à tes mâles accents  
Que tes ennemis expirants  
Voient ton triomphe et notre gloire!_

 _13/11/15_

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_

 _ **Juste un petit texte sur ces horribles attentats. Ce qui s'est passé est terrible, mais la France est forte est doit se relever.**_

 _ **Je tenais vraiment à rendre hommage aux disparus. Je pense d'ailleurs que je ferais sûrement une suite à ce texte, en peu plus porté sur la France et sa réaction.**_

 _ **Je n'arrive pas à décrire ce que je ressens. Je suis vidée, abattu, en colère. Je ne suis pas directement concernée par ces attentats. Je vis loin de Paris et je n'ai aucun lien avec les morts, mais je ne peux qu'être touchée par ce que ces hommes ont fait, touchée dans mon cœur de française.**_

 _ **J'ai peur pour la France. Je ne crois personnellement pas en Dieu, mais je respecte les religions. Et je sais que si il a une religion qui respecte vraiment la vie, c'est l'islam. Les musulmans ne sont pas des sauvages qui tuent tout le monde, ils ont juste la malchance de croire à la même religion que des barbares qui interprètent comme ils le veulent le Coran pour justifier leurs actions, alors qu'ils commettent l'opposé même de ce que leur prêche l'islam. Ce sont des lâches et des monstres. Il ne faut pas faire d'amalgame et se réfugier dans un autre extrême...**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, je le dit haut et fort : Je suis Paris, Je suis française.**_

 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui liront ce texte, et excusez moi pour toute les fautes qu'il peut y avoir.**_

 _ **Liyada.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lumière écarlate.**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 :**_

 _Des cris. Du sang. Les coups de feux en arrière plan. Un bruit de verre brisé._

 _Une femme, une amie. L'aider, la sauver. La protéger._

 _Un ultime coup de feu. Du sang, encore, sur la chemise anciennement blanche. La vague de terreur, puis la résignation. La douleur, violente. Puis un crissement de pneu, le noir, et un cri dans la nuit…_

 _13/11/2015_

\- NOOOONNNN !

France se réveilla en sursaut, essoufflé, en sueur, après ce rêve. Enfin…

Il aurait aimé que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

Il se leva, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, pour en avoir fait l'expérience durant les jours précédents. Bientôt, la lampe de chevet grésilla, au dessus du réveil affichant un peu plus deux heures trente du matin. Un journal, datant d'un peu plus de deux semaines, traînait sur la table de chevet, affichant en une une multitude de nom. 130, pour être précis. Ces noms qui faisaient cauchemarder sans cesse la nation française, ces brides d'événements qui le hantait jours et nuits. Sans parler de tous les blessés, ou ceux qui était là et qui s'en était sortis sans séquelles physique. Les noms de toutes ces victimes, victimes du vendredi 13 meurtrier du mois dernier. Un mois, jour pour jour, après ces attentats.

La COP21 s'était terminé la veille. Francis n'y était pas resté. Voir tous ces homologues, qui s'adressait à lui comme s'il était une petite chose fragile… Non merci. Il était partis il y a plusieurs jours. Ses dirigeants l'avaient jusqu'ici forcé à resté à la capitale, mais il avait besoin de partit ailleurs. Voir les autres villes, renouer avec son pays. Il voyageait depuis en train, accompagné par un compagnon qui ne le surprenait guère. Ils avaient voyagé dans tout le nord du pays, et venaient d'arrivé la veille dans une ville à mis chemin entre Le Man et Rennes, juste à la frontière entre l'Ille-et-Vilaine et la Mayenne. Ils avaient pris une navette pour aller dans une petite ville juste à côté et avaient réservé une chance au seul hôtel du bourg. Ils y restaient jusqu'au lundi, puis repartaient vers les profondeurs de la péninsule armoricaine.

Trois coups retentirent derrière la porte de la chambre d'hôtel. La personnification française soupira. Un rituel devenu régulier, ces derniers temps… Depuis ce jour là, en fait…

 _13/11/2015_

 _Bip. Bip. Bip._

 _« Ce bruit… Qu'est ce que c'est ? Où suis-je ? »_

 _Bip. Bip. Bip._

 _« Mon corps… Mon cœur. J'ai mal… Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »_

 _Bip. Bip. Bip._

 _« J'étais au foot, avec Allemagne. Il y a eu une sorte de pétard, je crois… Je ne me souviens de rien, après... »_

 _Bip. Bip. Bip._

 _« Concentre toi, France… Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Où suis-je ? Pourquoi j'ai si mal ? »_

 _Bip. Bip. Bip._

 _« Non, cette douleur… Elle ressemble à celle de janvier, en pire… Ne me dites pas que... »_

 _Bip. Bip. Bip._

 _« Impossible… Encore ? Combien ? »_

 _Bip. Bip. Bip._

 _« Allez, il faut que tu te réveille. Vas-y, France... »_

 _Ses paupières s'ouvrirent doucement. Il faisait presque noire, les seules sources de lumière étant les appareils encombrant la chambre, et un filet lumineux qui apparaissait derrière la porte close. Hormis les « Bip » répétitif, il entendit des légers ronflement, et des petits gémissements plaintif. Il tourna la tête vers la source de ces derniers. Paris s'agitait dans son lit, transpirant à grosse goutte, trempant les bandages qui le recouvrait. Quelque chose bougea sur la jambe de Francis. Il reconnut immédiatement Italie et Allemagne, la tête du premier sur son tibia et le second affalé sur une chaise. Tout deux dormaient profondément, mais des cernes marqué rendait compte de leur état de fatigue. Puis, affalé sur un fauteuil, entre la capitale et sa nation, Marseille bavait dans un sommeil paisible._

 _Le parisien s'éveilla à son tour dans un petit cri paniqué. Essoufflé,il tâtonna son torse, sentant des blessures encore non refermée. La panique s'emparait petit à petit de la ville des lumières. Il ne se souvenait de rien après la soirée du douze novembre. Alors… Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ?_

 _Puis les « souvenirs » affluèrent. A travers les yeux de ses parisiens, ceux qui avaient tout vécu, il comprit. Il se mit en boule, terrifié, les yeux écarquillés, tremblant comme une feuille. La douleur. Le sang. Les armes.,Les morts, tout, le brisèrent. Il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler, de mourir. Mais la peur le tenait immobile. La frayeur s'emparait de lui, sans qu'il ne puisse lutter. Il ne put que sangloter, la terrible vérité remontant petit à petit dans son cerveau._

 _France se dégagea de son lit et tenta quelque pas maladroit. Il faillit s'écrouler sur la cité océane, mais parvint jusqu'au lit de son unique mégapole. Il s'assit sans un mot à côté de lui, et comme un père le ferait pour ses enfants, le prit dans ses bras et commença à le bercer, tout doucement. Paris, épuisé, se blottit contre lui et s'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêve, et ils restèrent tout deux ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'au réveil d'Allemagne._

 _13/11/2015_

\- Je peux rentrer ? Demanda Paris.

\- Bien sûr. Encore ces cauchemar, hein ?

\- Ouais. 'Tain… Le jour, j'arrive à gérer, ça va, mais…

\- Mais la nuit, tout revient, hein ? On ne peut pas oublier, c'est comme ça… Il faut juste attendre, il ne c'est passé qu'un mois…

\- Tais toi. Tu sais, mes blessures… Elles se sont encore rouverte.

\- Je sais. Ça guérira, il faut juste du temps…

\- Mouais. Dis, on peux… fit la ville en se faufilant sous les couvertures.

\- Bien sûr. Soupira France. Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de faire ton fier et de rougir comme ça…

\- La ferme, abruti !

 _13/11/2015_

\- Yo, Argie ! Ça va ?! Hurla un jeune homme blond en entrant dans un vieux salon, suivit d'un autre blond à l'allure stricte.

\- Vitré… Je t'ai déjà dit que mon nom est Argentré-du-Plessis, lui répondit une femme rousse au visage n'affichant aucune émotions derrière les grosses lunettes qu'elle portait. Bonjour, Allemagne, si je ne me trompe pas ?

-Bonjour, Frau Argentré. Herr Vitré m'a dit que Francis et Herr Paris était ici ?

\- Oui, ils sont à l'hôtel, pas loin de la poste.

\- Ouais… J'ai été surpris qu'ils viennent ici ! A peine j'ai compris qu'ils venaient de déscendre dans ma gare qu'ils venait voir Argie !

\- AR-GEN-TRÉ, Vitré… Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Ils ne veulent peut-être pas recevoir de monde. Et ils doivent suivre les élections régionales, avec la montée de l'extrémisme…

\- Ils seront dérangé, de toute façon. Bretagne m'a appelé ce matin, il va arrivé d'ici une heure. A ce que j'ai compris, Rennes, Saint-Brieuc, Quimper, Vannes, Brest et Lorient vont l'accompagné. Et apparemment, ils auraient emmenés d'autres personnifications avec eux…

\- Was ? Ernst* ?

\- Ah bon, Breizh arrive ? Et qui d'autre ?

\- Bretagne, Vitré… Je crois qu'il y aura Cesson, Guimgamp avec Rennes, une certaine Ergué-Gabéric avec Quimper, un dénommé Milizac avec Brest et Dinard et Dinan avec Saint-Malo. Je crois que c'est tout.

\- Breizhes Einfall**…

\- Mili est là ? Génial ! Hé, Argie, t'es trop coincé ! C'est Breizh, pas Bretagne ! On est breton ou pas ?

\- Pourtant, on est considéré comme des parigot… Et c'est Argentré…

\- Touché…

\- Je vais allez voir Francis et Herr Paris. Danke schön, Frau Argentré…

\- De rien. Nous vous suivons. Vitré ? Si tu ne cause pas de problème, je te promet des cookies, d'accord ? Et tu m'appelle patronne.

\- Oui, patronne !

 _13/11/2015_

Paris regardait à la fenêtre, rêveur, quand il vit un certain trio arrivé, avec en tête un allemand soucieux. Il s'écria :

\- Hé, France ! Il y a Allemagne, Vitré et je sais pas qui ici !

\- Hein ?! Ludwig est là ? Mais…

\- C'est mort, je part… Tu t'occupe d'eux ?

\- Quoi ? Mais…

Trop tard. Le parisien s'était éclipsé laissant la nation seule. Ce dernier soupira, dépité…

\- Et bientôt, ce sera quoi ? Une invasion bretonne ? Quoi que… Oh non… Bon, vaut mieux que je reste ici…

Le latin s'affala sur son lit et, quelque minutes plus tard, entendit deux coups sec à la porte, suivit de la voie de l'allemand :

\- Francis ? Tu es là?

\- Non, c'est un canard… A ton avis ?

\- Francis, on…

\- C'est bon, tout va bien. Vous avez pas besoin de vous inquiétez pour moi, je suis grand.

\- Oui. C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas resté à la COP21, et que tu quitte Paris.

\- Ouais ! C'est trop pas cool, France ! T'es tout pâlot, même Ronan*** a plus de couleur que toi !

\- Vitré, couché.

\- Oui patronne !

\- Monsieur France, où est Paris ? Quand il sera là, venez prendre le repas chez moi, s'il vous plaît.

\- Paris est partis, je sais pas où… Ce sera avec plaisir, Argentré.

\- Attendez. Francis, il faut qu'on discute. Herr Vitré, Frau Argentré, est-ce que vous pourriez nous laissé un instant, s'il vous plaît.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Mais, Ludwig…

\- Nein. On a trop remis cette discutions, Francis.

Et tandis que les deux villes se retiraient, les deux pays entamèrent une discutions mouvementé…

 _13/11/2015_

Paris venait de s'échapper de l'hôtel, et grimpait en courant la rue principale situé dans une côte (comment c'était possible d'avoir de si grande pente?) . Il était encore tôt, un peu avant huit heure trente, et rare était les personnes de sortie, si ce n'était pour aller voter et chercher le pain du dimanche. Il y avait tellement peu de monde que le parisien se surprit à fermer les yeux…

Et à foncer dans un passant qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

Ils tombèrent tout deux à la renverse, la capitale sur le piéton, la tête dans une doudoune des plus basique. Il se releva rapidement et vit une personne aux cheveux court se frottant le front, dissimulant son visage de son bras. Il allait repartir avec la légendaire politesse des parisiens quand une voix lui demanda :

\- Vous allez bien ? Désolé, je ne vous ai pas vu, j'aurais du faire plus attention ! Excusez moi !

\- Non, je vais bien, mon… Hum, mademoiselle.

Il aida l'adolescente qu'il avait bousculé à se relever. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans, et s'excusait sans cesse. Tout à coup, elle s'arrêta, un air paniqué sur le visage, et s'écria :

\- Mais vous saignez ! Je… Désolé ! C'est moi qui est fait ça ? Excusez moi !

\- Oh, c'est bon, répondit-il, venant tout juste de se rendre compte que ses blessures saignaient encore. Elles ne sont pas encore refermées, alors…

\- Désolé ! Que vous ai-t-il arrivé ?

\- Eh bien… C'est compliqué… Enfin, ça remonte à un mois maintenant…

\- Un mois ? C'est grave ?

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué…

\- Oh, désolé, vous ne voulez peut-être pas en parler !

\- Non, c'est bon, ça va… Et puis, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi polie…

\- Désolé ! On me le dit souvent, mais je suis comme ça, je n'y peut rien, j'ai été éduqué comme ça.

\- C'est rare de voir une fille de dix-huit ans aussi polie que vous, surtout à Paris…

\- Vous savez, je n'ai que quinze ans. Et je sais que je sort vraiment du lot, mais dans le coin, je crois que la politesse des gens n'a pas beaucoup à envier à celle des parisiens…

\- Vraiment ? Eh bien… commença Paris, avant que son ventre ne décide de grogner bruyamment.

\- Oh, vous avez faim ! Vous feriez mieux de retourner chez vous, il faut bien manger ! Mais en attendant… Tenez !

Elle tendit, souriante, un paquet de bonbon à sucer au cassis, en ajoutant :

\- Ça vous aidera à patienter jusqu'à chez vous ! J'en prend souvent le matin, quand le repas du midi est encore trop loin et que mon ventre cri famine ! Vous m'avez l'air pâle, il faut dormir et bien manger ! C'est ce que dit toujours ma mère, et je sais que ça marche parce que je n'applique pas ce qu'elle me dit et je suis toujours pâle ! Enfin, si, je mange beaucoup, mais… Oh, désolé, ça ne doit pas vous intéressez…

\- Me… Merci beaucoup…

\- De rien ! Dites, vous avez l'air grognon, vous savez quel est le meilleur remède pour ça ?

\- Hein ?

\- Les câlins ! Ça marche tout le temps avec moi ! Rentrez chez vous, prenez la première personne que vous voyez et faits lui un immense câlin ! Je peux même vous en faire un, si il n'y a personne pour vous en faire !

Paris sentit le rouge lui monter au joue. C'était rare qu'on soit aussi gentil avec lui, surtout une humaine qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Certes, les autres personnifications étaient quasiment mielleux avec lui quand il avait un coup dur (il avait été choqué par Marseille), mais cette fille qui ne connaissait rien de lui… Puis il écarquilla les yeux.

Un instant, à travers la jeune fille, il crut voir sa tante, qui représentait l'ouest de la Gaule avant l'arrivé de son fils Bretagne (et de sa sœur, décédé entre temps), et qui était morte plus d'un millénaire plus tôt. Sa tante, si naïve, polie, gentille, maladroite, empotée en cuisine, étouffante dans ses étreintes, curieuse et au savoir immense pour la femme qu'elle était, et dans le contexte de l'époque, toujours pleine de bon conseil… Quelque trait changeait, la coupe de cheveux aussi, mais les deux se ressemblaient comme deux goutte d'eaux. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. Il murmura :

\- Si vous acceptez, je veux bien…

\- D'accord !

Elle le prit dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque, mais essayant de na pas lui faire mal. Il se sentit petit contre elle (la taille n'aidant pas vraiment, il dépassait à peine le mètre soixante-dix, et l'adolescente était un peu plus grande que lui. Il se sentait bien, là, en sécurité, coupé du monde. Puis une voix tranchante comme le fil d'une épée les coupèrent :

\- Je veux bien que vous fassiez ami ami avec une de mes habitante, mais il y a un repas en train de cuire chez moi, je n'aimerai pas qu'il soit trop cuit, donc si vous voulez bien venir, monsieur de la capitale.

\- Ouais, Argie !

\- Vitré…

\- Oui, patronne !

Argentré et Vitré venait d'interpeller leur supérieur, l'une blasé et entouré d'une aura noire, l'autre surexcité. Et pour ne rien empirer, un minibus déboula et s'arrêta à leur hauteur, une tête rousse sortant de la fenêtre :

\- Alors, le parigot, en train de…

Puis s'étrangla, figé. Breizh, car c'était bien lui, reconnut la jeune fille en face de lui, mais n'osa y croire. Cette dernière, interloquée, murmure :

\- Je ne vous aurai pas déjà vu, vous…

\- Eh bien, heu…

\- Hé, mais je te reconnaît ! T'es d'Ergué toi, non ?

Le visage joyeux d'Ergué-Gabéric surgit derrière la région, hurlant :

\- Mais oui ! T'es la fille du troisième fils des ***, non ?

\- Oui ! Vous êtes Efflam, non ?

\- Oui ! Je crois qu'on c'est déjà vu…

\- A l'école primaire, vous veniez aidé ! Et aussi à la manif de la MPT, ou à la chasse à l'œuf !

\- Et le marché au fleur aussi ! Et au truc du jeux aussi ! Ça fait longtemps !

\- Oui, vous êtes partit…

\- Il y a trois ans, je crois ! Ça me manque !

\- Hé ho, tu viens ? Ne parle pas aux inconnu ! Cria une femme

\- Oui, m'man… Désolé, je dois y aller ! Au revoir ! Déclara l'adolescente.

\- Au revoir !

\- Passe le bonjour à ta famille !

\- Bien sûr !

Le parisien se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait au beau milieux d'un rassemblement de breton. Il déglutit. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, pour lui…

Argentré coupa court :

\- Je rentre chez moi. Si vous voulez mangez, venez tout de suite, il n'y aura pas de deuxième service…

\- D'accord… soupirèrent ses collègues personnification.

 _13/11/2015_

\- Ludwig, je…

\- Ne dit rien. Il y a beaucoup de chose que je voudrais te dire, mais elle peuvent attendre. Laisse moi parler.

\- Mais…

\- Francis. Tu sais que tu inquiète tout le monde, comme ça ? Feli, Spannien et toute la famille latine ne peuvent plus resté en place, la fratrie BeNeLux squattent toujours chez Lille, pareille pour les germains chez Elsass, Russland à tabassé Syrie et Irak à plusieurs reprises, Vereinigte Königreich passe toujours chez toi pour voir si tu es de retour… Tu t'obstine à resté seul, mais il faut que tu accepte de l'aide. On est plus dans les guerres où on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. On est unis, tous ensemble. Tu ressasse les événements, tu te replie sur le passé, mais il faut avancé. Tu dois te reposer, ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi. On sait que tu te relèvera, car la France est forte, mais tu dois accepter qu'on te soutiennent jusqu'à que tu sois debout… Francis. Ce soir, tu viens avec moi, on rentre à Berlin, et je t'IMPOSE un repos COMPLET jusqu'au Nouvel Ans. Et puis, je te dirait tout ce qui me reste à te dire là bas. Mais pour le moment…

Allemagne empoigna France et l'obligea à le suivre. Quittant l'hôtel, le germanique termina sa phrase :

\- On va manger chez Frau Argentré !

\- Mais…

\- Pas un mot. Tu me suis, un point c'est tout.

Un franc sourire illumina le visage du latin, pour la première fois depuis les attentats.

 _13/12/2015_

\- A table, déclara Argentré.

\- Manger ! Répondit Vitré

\- Ouais ! A la bouffe ! Sur-enrichit Milizac.

\- Invasion bretonne… soupira Paris.

\- Tu te trompe, le parigot ! T'es chez Breizh, pas d'invasion, on est chez nous ! S'esclaffa Ergué-Gabéric.

\- Calmez vous, soupira Rennes.

\- Cette fille… Mammig ? Marmonna Breizh.

\- Tu dis quoi, Bretagne ? Demanda France.

\- Non, rien !

\- Il y a des galettes ? Demanda Saint-Malo.

\- Non, des crêpes ! Hurla Brest.

\- L'important, c'est de manger, non ? Questionna Lorient.

\- Mais de la qualité ! Renchérit Vannes.

\- SILENCE ! Il est temps de manger, taisez-vous ! Hurla Allemagne.

\- Même pour le parigot ? Il mange si peux avec nous, faut bien l'embêter ! Rigola Saint-Brieuc.

\- SILEEEEENNNNNCCCCCEEEEE !

Et c'est ainsi que commença le petit-déjeuner, bien loin de la lumière écarlate des journées d'hier.

Il était temps de se tourner vers l'avenir.

 _13/12/2015_

 _ **Traductions :**_

 _ **Frau : Madame**_

 _ **Herr : Monsieur.**_

 _ **Spannien : Espagne.**_

 _ **Elsass : Alsace.**_

 _ **Russland : Russie.**_

 _ **Vereinigte Königreich : Royaume-Unis.**_

 _ **Notes de l'auteur :**_

 _ **Et voici (enfin) la suite ! Je tenais à la poster un mois plus tard jour pour jour, alors…**_

 _ **Un mois, déjà, avec les hommages, la mémoire, mais la peur et la montée de l'extrémisme…**_

 _ **Encore merci infiniment à Kimika pour la review que tu m'as laissé, elle m'a vraiment touché, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Et merci à tout ceux qui ont suivit et mis en favori cette histoire, je ne m'attendais pas à qu'elle est autant de succès.**_

 _ **Je suis heureuse d'avoir finie tout ça, et j'espère posté bientôt une autre histoire, dans un contexte plus joyeux cette fois...**_

 _ **P-S : Hetalia n'est pas à moi (malheureusement), mais Paris, Breizh, toute les autre ville et la jeune fille sont à moi.**_


End file.
